Imperfect
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Haru knows he's not that perfect boy in the world. But still...there's something about him, that makes her heart drop to her feet. 8627


**A/N: **_Looking forward to a looongg weekend since I don't have class till Tuesday. __This fic came to mind while I was reading Zombie Loan. Go figure. And oh, I absolutely HATE Julie now! (read Chapter 314) Now on with the story...

* * *

_

**Imperfect**_  
_

"Tsuna-san~~"

Haru cheerfully sang out his name before immediately tackling Tsuna as soon as he exited the gates of Namimori Middle School. The young Vongola looked warily at the dark-haired girl as he unsuccessfully try to removed her surprisingly strong hold at him.

"Haru," he would say, and only then would the girl released him, looking pleased at her self. Around this time, Gokudera-kun (who Yamamoto had been holding off till now) would march on from behind him and tell Haru to "stop sexually harassing the Judaime."

This would lead to a long and winded argument and the noisy bunch would walked home bickering away, only to be seen the next day, arguing about the exact same thing.

This had been a common enough sight at Namimori Middle School since it always happens. (Even Hibari had given up trying to drive the persistent girl away)

But it hasn't always been like that.

* * *

_"There she is," _whispers erupted among the student body as Haru walked towards NamiChu to meet his beloved Tsuna-san. She could feel hostile glances from behind her, but paid them no mind.

_"Wonder what she sees in Dame-Tsuna_," a male voice snickers on her left, and she almost freeze at her tracks. She hates it when someone calls him No-Good. She continued to walked on.

For days now, Haru had been the topic of gossip inside NamiChu. She was cute, and by looking at her uniform they could tell that she was also intelligent to boot. The female student body was curious...if not slightly envious of her closeness with two of the campus hotties: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Not to mention, that even the Disciplinary Committee Head seemed very lenient when it comes to her.

The male student body was incredulous to the object of her affection. They wonder what she sees at the brown-haired student, who was obviously the lesser man compared to his companions. They could only wish that she would look at them, and they contented themselves with taking jibes at her sanity. After all, there is just a fine line separating genius and insanity, they would say. The poor girl was clearly crazy.

Haru was aware of it all.

She knew what they had to say but she made no attempt to correct them. It was okay, even if only a few people could see the great things about Tsuna-san. _Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter, _she continued to chant the phrase in her head as if it was some sort of mantra. She knew in her mind, Tsuna-san is not an ideal man.

Tsuna-san is a klutz.

He has zero ability when it comes to sports, and the young Vongola can be seen tripping on his own two feet most of the time. Haru could easily outrun him and she knew that she could probably lift him up too. She knew that he had trainer wheels on his bike till elementary school and didn't even learn how to swim properly till middle school. _Yet_, he didn't let this things stop him, she knew how hard he practiced to be able to ride a motorcycle for the Choice Battle and he still jumped in the river and rescued her from drowning although at the time, he still hasn't learn how to swim. He would do anything to protect his friends, even if it was within his athletic abilities or not.

Tsuna-san is a pushover.

He ranks#1 in Fuuta's list of 'People Who Can't Say "No" To Others', but that is also one of the good things about him. Reborn-chan calls him naive but Haru would like to think that he is indiscriminately kind to everyone, Tsuna-san is just a trusting person, that's all.

Tsuna-san is inlove with another girl.

Haru _knew_ that Tsuna likes her bestfriend, and it shames her to admit it but she is also one of the people who takes advantage of his kindness. She thinks that he knows already that she knows about his true feelings. Reborn-chan had explained the Vongola's Hyper Intuition to her. But not once did he push her away. Never. Tsuna-san is just too kind.

And that is why she loves him so much.

Pretty soon, the rumours died down partly because the black-haired prefect hated rumourmongers in his school. The female student population soon realized that her eyes are only for Sawada Tsunayoshi and stopped considering her as a threat, and the male student population decided that they would rather see a sweet smile on her face than a scowl as she waited at their school gate.

She's still cute and intelligent...she just happen to have weird taste in men.

* * *

"Tsuna-san~~" like always she glomp the poor brunette as soon as he stepped out of Namimori Middle School. She smiled up to him, as her hands latched on his middle.

Tsuna-san may not be handsome (but he was, oh so cute). He could be a klutz or a pushover or just plain idiotic at times. But there's not one thing she would change about him.

"Haru," he said, catching her hand and removing it from his waist since it was tickling him. Haru's hand tingled where he touch it. He looked behind him to find the girl staring at him, and he gave her a hopeless smile.

And, oh she was falling inlove all over again.

Haru knows he's not that perfect boy in the world. But still...there's something about him, that makes her heart drop to her feet.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you like it. My first attempt at 8627 although its 86-centric (I'm more of a 5986 person actually) but whatever, please tell me what you think. R&R please.^^_


End file.
